


And Twice on Sunday

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy day in Vancouver, Jared and Jensen attempt to have breakfast. Then they have a dinner guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Twice on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for big_heart_june on LiveJournal. Includes gifs of explicit sex there.

Jared wandered downstairs, rubbing his eyes and following his nose. He smelled coffee brewing and something yummy cooking. Jensen must have gotten up earlier and started on a big breakfast for them. While it was unusual for Jensen to be the early riser, it wasn't completely out of the question. God knows they'd certainly burned enough calories in bed last night to account for a big appetite this morning.

Sure enough, there was Jensen standing at the stove, an apron slung over his neck and a skillet of eggs on the stove in front of him. Jared was distracted from the food by Jensen's delectable ass, especially since that ass was bare-nekkid. "Damn, Jen!" Jared exclaimed. "What the hell are you trying to do to me? Do I have to decide between eating now or eating after I fuck that gorgeous ass?" Jared's morning wood had stiffened all the way up at the sight of the sexy chef. That apron was the ONLY thing Jensen was wearing, and Jared wanted to play around underneath it. He grabbed another apron off a hook and put it on as he moved over to Jensen.

Jensen looked toward Jared and laughed. "I thought you'd be hungry, baby. I know I am, after last night's fuck-fest. And it didn't make sense to get dressed before we shower, so I just threw the apron on to protect the goods."

Jared stood behind Jensen and ran his hands over his lover's sweet ass, then down his muscular thighs. "Good thing you got that apron on," he purred into Jensen's ear. "Don't want you burning the sausage there." He bit Jensen's shoulder lightly as his hands continued caressing Jensen's thighs and groin, being careful to avoid touching his cock and balls. Jensen moaned as he stirred the eggs. "Here, darlin', let me help," Jared cooed and slipped his arms between Jensen's arms and his body. He took the spatula and and handle from Jensen's hands, turning the pan as he stirred the eggs. "Better?" Jared asked as he rubbed his erection up and down the cleft of Jensen's ass. Jensen's head dropped against Jared's shoulder and moaned. Jared could see Jensen's apron rising and he laughed.

"Let's set these aside for now. I think there's something else you want for breakfast first . . . like my fat cock." Jared turned Jensen's face to his and kissed him, sliding his tongue in and coaxing Jensen's mouth to open wide for him. He gently pulled Jensen away from the stove, wanting to get away from anything hot before they started something more serious. Jensen kissed him back urgently, his body straining against Jared's, his hands gripping Jared's ass so they could rub their cocks together through the fabric of their aprons.

Jared pulled back and slipped both his and Jensen's aprons over their heads and tossed them on the floor, then resumed kissing his lover. He marveled, as he always did, at how smooth and delicious Jensen's skin felt against his. They kissed ardently for several minutes, rubbing themselves together as their mouths kissed and licked at each other over and over again. Finally Jared gently pushed Jensen down onto the rug by the breakfast counter. As Jensen lay down on his back, Jared knelt over Jensen's face, his knees aside Jensen's ears. Jensen immediately started mouthing at Jared's balls, playing with them and licking them. Jared shivered with pleasure. He directed his cock down as Jensen brought his head up and the red cock head, already shiny from pre-come, slid into Jensen's willing mouth. Oh god, the heat, the wetness - Jared's eyes rolled back for a second. Jensen was 'mmmmmm'-ing as he slid his mouth up and down Jared's shaft, his tongue following the vein and pushing at the sensitive spot underneath the head.

Jared looked down at his lover, his partner, and felt a surge of love and gratitude for this beautiful man. He dropped his hand and caressed Jensen's cheek, groaning as he felt his cock moving inside Jensen's cheek. Feeling himself through his lover's skin - goddamn, that was hot! So was Jensen's face; his lips spread wide around Jared's thick cock, spit shining on them and trickling from the corners of his mouth as he sucked, eyes shining as they looked up at Jared. Jensen's cock was standing straight up from his groin, jerking and bobbing as it responded to his excitement. His balls were drawn up tight and his belly quivered gently as Jensen strove to lie still while he sucked Jared. His fists were clenched with the effort of not touching himself.

"So good, baby," Jared crooned, stroking Jensen's face. "So good, your mouth is so fucking hot. My cock taste good? You like sucking that big dick?" Jensen nodded eagerly, his mouth sliding up and down. "You're so beautiful, Jen. So hot. Gonna fuck you later, but right now I wanna come in your mouth. Maybe on your face, mess you up some. Can I do that? Shoot in you, on you? Make you mine all over again with my come?" Jensen nodded again, his fists bouncing a little on the floor. 

"Go ahead and touch yourself. Fist your cock, Jen, stroke that gorgeous cock good and make yourself come. Let me see it, baby, wanna see you shoot all over yourself. Go on, grab it!" Jensen did just that, grabbing himself in one hand while the other roamed his body. He pinched and rolled his nipples, rubbed his belly and groin, and ended with rolling his balls, all while his other hand furiously pumped his straining erection. Jensen started a low, sustained moaning as his eyes blinked hard and fast and his hips bucked shallowly. The vibrations of Jensen's sounds went right through Jared's dick, and he started thrusting into Jensen's mouth now, fucking it fast as his orgasm built. Jensen's heels were drumming on the floor and his breathing was short and labored. Jared watched the dark, shiny helmet of Jensen's cock popping in and out of his hand - it looked ready to explode. Jensen whined loudly as his hips flexed up and white ribbons of come spurted onto his belly. His hand gripped and pumped in an erratic rhythm as he milked his orgasm, his body spasming and twitching.

Jared's eyes were wide as he watched his partner come, feeling Jensen's excitement channeling directly into himself. That beautiful, large cock thrusting through those elegant hands, that self-contained body losing control of itself to pleasure - it was crazy hot to Jared. He felt his balls tighten against his body and the electricity on his belly surged. He was still fucking Jensen's mouth, and then Jensen's tongue ran over the cap, flicking at the slit of Jared's dick, and he burst. He shot into Jensen's mouth and then grabbed himself and pulled out, shooting the rest of his come over Jensen's face. Thick, white fluid spattered over Jensen's chin and cheeks, catching on his swollen lips. Just looking at it made Jared convulse again and again. He fell over onto his hands, unable to remain upright any longer. 

Jensen smiled lazily, licking his lips. Jared was panting softly, but he took a finger and drew it through the mess on Jensen's stomach, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. He repeated his action, and on the third time he gave the finger to Jensen, who likewise sucked it. Jared moved his legs away from Jensen and began cleaning his face with little kitten-licks. He stopped and kissed Jensen, pushing some of Jared's come into Jensen's mouth. They nuzzled at each other, too sated to move, content to just exist next to each other and share the air between them.

* * * * * *

The rest of the day flowed pleasantly by. They took a leisurely shower, making out in a loving, relaxed manner. The breakfast turned into brunch, followed by some household chores and then watching a football game. After the game, Jared got some steaks ready to grill as Jensen prepped some potatoes and salad. They were expecting a new friend over for dinner.

The doorbell rang and Jared loped over to answer it. He opened the door to see Steve Amell standing there, holding a large pastry box. "Hey! Come on in, Steve," said Jared warmly. Steve had just moved to Vancouver to work on a new show, Arrow. Jared and Jensen thought they'd invite him to dinner and help welcome him to the Vancouver ex-pat acting community.

Jensen made sure they all had a beer as they sat around chatting. Steve seemed a little shy at first, but he warmed up quickly with Jared's easy humor and Jensen's dry wit. Soon the steaks and potatoes were on the grill, and the guys all had a couple of shots while the food cooked. Steve asked questions about life in Vancouver, which the boys were happy to answer, from where to order pizza to the best grocery store. Steve then started asking about clubs and entertainment. "I'm not a huge partier, but I do like to go out sometimes, have a drink, you know," he said. "Just want to avoid the dives and the pick-up joints!"

Jared laughed. "I hear ya!" he said. Some places you just don't want to walk into without being forewarned!"

"That's it!" agreed Steve. "So any places you like, let me know and I'll check them out first. Maybe we could jot them down."

"Sure," said Jensen. He got up and flipped the steaks. He thought Steve acting a little nervous about something, but he didn't know what it was. When he went back inside, he asked casually, "So, any type of place in particular you like, Steve? Country and Western, hard rock, maybe a titty bar?"

Steve twisted his mouth in dismay. "Definitely not a titty bar! Music is good, I'm partial to most anything."

Jensen looked at Jared and nodded, tilting his head toward Steve. Jared nodded back. Then he got up from the sofa and grabbed fresh beers. "Food's ready! Let's eat!"

In between compliments on the food, the three men talked about their shows, acting in general, and traded war stories. Jared and Jensen both felt very comfortable with Steve - he was about their age and seemed to have a very good head on his shoulders. Their sense of humor all meshed well. And to top it off, he was gorgeous - closed cropped hair, a strong jaw, and piercing blue eyes. The meal went by very enjoyably for all parties.

After the clean-up, which Steve helped with, they relaxed with some good whiskey. When they sat back down, a lull in the conversation had Steve starting to tense up again, as Jared spoke softly with Jensen at the side of the room.

"You sure, baby?" he asked his green-eyed lover quietly. "I'm good if you are, but I'll never push you."

"I know, darlin'," Jensen replied. "I'm good. Let's do it."

They came back to Steve and sat down on either side of him on the couch. "Hey, guys, I had a great time, and the meal was wonderful," said Steve. "If you want me to leave, you can just say so. I'm cool."

Jensen chuckled, and Steve wondered how he hadn't noticed the engaging eye crinkles produced by Jensen's smile. "Not at all, Steve," Jensen said. "In fact, we'd love for you to stay a little while yet." With that, he leaned forward and kissed Steve gently.

Steve froze. He wasn't out at all, so he couldn't think how they knew. And he'd picked up on Jared and Jensen probably being more than just roommates, and he sure didn't want to get in the way of that. So - he froze.

Jared's chuckle rumbled on the other side. "It's okay, Steve. We know you're gay or bi, so that's cool. And yes, Jensen and I are a couple. We're committed to each other, but we do occasionally . . . play. Together. And if you're interested, we'd like to play with you." He placed a large hand on Steve's broad shoulder and kissed Steve on the cheek, not wanting to overwhelm the man.

Steve took a deep breath. This kind of thing hadn't happened too often to him, but it had happened. And it was happening here. He thought Jared and Jensen were upright guys, solid and grounded and fun. Jensen was tall and had those arresting green eyes and the adorable bow legs, with shoulders that wouldn't quit. Jared was even taller with lush brown hair and exotic eyes. Steve only needed a minute. If he had a chance at a night with these two, he was taking it!

Steve kissed Jared full on the mouth, then turned to do the same to Jensen. "I'm in," he said with a big smile.

 

* * * * * *

They were all on their knees on the bed in a tight, little circle. Steve kissed Jared, Jared kissed Jensen, Jensen kissed Steve, and then they were just all kissing each other, sometimes at the same time. Lips parting, mouths opening, tongues pushing and licking, soft whimpers and sighs. They hadn't gotten any clothes off yet, feeling compelled to taste each other first. Jensen started rubbing Steve's ass, and then Jared joined in. The kissing continued, but Jared forced Steve's jeans partway down his ass and now his cheeks were halfway hanging out. Jensen couldn't stop rubbing them, fondling the plump globes. He broke out of the kissing ring to watch his own hands massaging Steve's butt, sharply defined by the now too-tight jeans. Jensen's own jeans were feeling pretty tight as well, so he stopped to undo them and push them off. As he doffed his jeans, the other two men stopped to do so as well. Jared had already removed his shirt before getting on the bed, but Jensen and Steve pushed at each other's shirts now too, until they were all bare-chested. 

Now the kissing expanded to their chests and nipples. Steve was blown away by Jared's body - those boxy plaid shirts hid large, sculpted muscles, a massive chest, bulging biceps, and abs to make Arnold cry. A dusting of dark chest hair between and around the planes of his pecs then arrowed down to his navel and a dark happy trail. Jensen was more lightly built, with lean and well-defined muscles. Steve knew his own body was in great shape - he worked long and hard to get the heavily muscled look that helped define his character. He was pleased to share it with these two sexy men.

Once again, it was hard to tell who was biting who, who was licking whose nipples, sucking bruises on who's torso. They blended together smoothly, all giving and taking to each other, no one being favored or ignored. Steve felt cared for and desired as Jensen and Jared shared with him as much as with each other. Plus, seeing those two together was incredibly hot!

They quickly shed their boxers, the cloth straining to contain their erections. Jensen asked Steve, "Do you bottom?" and Steve nodded. He did either, but he was definitely on board for having one of those mouthwatering dicks in his ass. Jared lay down and beckoned Steve to straddle him, facing away. Steve gulped a moment - Jared's cock was gorgeous, but really large - and then he threw his leg over Jared's hips. Jared handed him a condom, so Steve got to feel that hard, silky cock in his hands first as he rolled it on. Jensen dribbled lube onto Jared, which Steve smoothed on, and then onto Jared's fingers. Jared rubbed Steve's hole for a moment before sliding a finger in slowly. Steve caught his breath, and Jensen - still kneeling face to face with him - asked, "Okay?" Steve nodded, and Jensen said, "Tell us if it's too much or too fast, okay?" Steve nodded again and held up two fingers. Jensen chuckled and said, "Give the boy another, Jay." Jared, sliding the one finger in and out during this exchange, now slid a second finger in and began scissoring inside Steve. His other hand remained firmly on Steve's hip, grounding him.

Jensen started making out with Steve, kissing him deeply. His hands roamed over Steve's body, running over the muscles of his arms, caressing his pecs and abs. He rubbed his thumbs over Steve's nipples and chuckled when they hardened. Breaking the kiss, Jensen licked and sucked on Steve's nipples, scraping his teeth gently over the nubs. Steve was moaning now, between the stimulation from Jensen and Jared's fingers working in his ass. He reached out to stroke Jensen, running his hands down Jensen's chest and belly. He took hold of Jensen's cock, feeling it twitch in his hand as pre-come began oozing from the slit. He ran his finger over the fat head and then put it in his mouth, tasting Jensen. Jensen gave a deep groan and grabbed his face, kissing Steve hard, licking at his own taste in Steve's mouth.

Jared had worked a third finger in during this, and now he said, "Steve? You good to go here? 'Cause I need to fuck you something fierce, dude!" He thrust his fingers in deeply and twisted, then removed them.

Steve was panting now, and he nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Jared, yeah. I'm ready. Fuck me, man, I wanna feel that huge cock inside me!" He reached down and grabbed Jared's dick, lining it up with his hole, Jared held his hips, and together they guided Jared into Steve. Steve gasped as the head breached the ring of muscle, and then he slid slowly down, stopping a couple of times to catch his breath while he adjusted. Jared was a very big boy, and Steve was on the verge of thinking he couldn't do it. Jared stopped for a moment before giving a final thrust that buried him inside Steve. Steve grunted, prompting Jensen to ask, "Okay? It takes a minute, man, Jared's crazy big, I know. Give yourself a chance to adjust." 

Steve looked at Jensen's beautiful eyes and serious face, touched by his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, just that - last inch or so, you know?" He laughed. "Yeah, you DO know, sorry! Damn, Jensen, you ride this all the time?" He moved tentatively, feeling the discomfort lessen and the pleasure increase. He rose up a little and slid back down, happy to hear a groan from Jared. Jared had been controlling himself while Steve adjusted, but having his dick in Steve's hot, tight ass without moving was exquisite torture. It was a huge relief to feel Steve start moving.

They slowly picked up speed, with Steve rising until he was riding the whole length of Jared's cock. Steve was so filled with pleasure, he thought he'd come after 5 minutes. Jensen kissed him and stroked his cock slowly. Jared kept his hips still, letting Steve set the pace, but he was rubbing and squeezing Steve's cheeks. Jensen ran one hand around the base of Steve's cock, pausing to roll and tug at his balls, until he could run a finger around Steve's stretched hole. Steve moaned and felt pre-come blurt out of his cock. Jensen leaned down and licked him, sucking the pre-come off and running his tongue up and down Steve's hard shaft. Steve 's head dropped back as he lost himself in the fabulous sensation that was Jensen's mouth.

Jared began bucking his hips now, fucking up into Steve as he dropped. The extra impact drove Jared's cock hard into Steve's prostate. "Holy crap!" he yelled, feeling pleasure burst through him as Jared kept fucking him. "Oh my god, you fucker, Jesus, so good! Fuck me, keep fucking me!" Jared laughed as he did just that.

Jensen was still running a finger around Steve's hole, marveling at how Jared's thick cock was stretching it so much. He watched that cock sliding in and out, and how Steve's pink skin caught and pulled with the movement. Running his fingertip around in Steve's pre-come, Jensen inserted his fingertip under Steve's skin and began to worm it in between Steve and Jared's dick. He spit a couple of times to keep it wet until he had his finger inside. Now he could feel Jared moving up and down and how Steve's hole dragged with it. Jensen looked up and saw Steve watching him with wide eyes. "The fuck you doing, man," Steve said. Jensen gave him a thumbs up with a questioning look, and Steve nodded. "Do it."

Jensen slowly pushed Steve back, letting his legs adjust from kneeling to being flat-footed on the bed. Jared caught on right away and supported Steve's shoulders as he reclined. Now he lay fully on Jared, his back still to Jared's chest, his cock pointing at the ceiling while Jared continued sliding in and out of his ass. Jensen had a fantastic view now of Steve and Jared's junction, and he kept sliding his finger around and around, stretching Steve more and more. He slid a second finger in, playing with that while he sucked on Steve's balls and rolled them with his tongue. Now that he could reach more skin, Jared was sliding a hand over Steve's chest and playing with his nipples, pinching and plucking at them. His other arm was locked across Steve's hips, holding him in place. Steve was panting and moaning, unable to move as the other men drove him crazy.

Steve opened his eyes to see Jensen looking down at him. "You good, man? Too much?" He scanned Steve's face and smiled. "You're fucking blissed out, dude." Steve nodded - he was on some cosmic sex level that he'd never been to before. He gave Jensen a thumb's up, and Jensen nodded and moved away.

"He's good, Jay. Just can't think with you fucking the bejesus out of him and me sucking and finger-fucking him. Hang on, you two, because Daddy's jumping in the pool now." Jensen resumed his position kneeling between Jared's legs and slid his fingers back inside. He shivered, thinking of what he was about to do, and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and slathered lube over himself, then poured lube around Steve's hole and the base of Jared's cock. Sliding his fingers in one more time, he started nudging with his cock until he began to slide in. Immediately the pressure made him gasp. The tight, hot walls of Steve's channel were already pretty full with Jared's big dick in there, and now Jensen's good-sized dick was joining the party. 

Once the head was in, the rest slid in pretty smoothly, as Jensen steadily pushed his hips forward. Jared and Steve both groaned loudly. Jared stilled, letting Jensen find his space, and then they started sliding together as they fucked Steve together. They quickly found an opposing rhythm - Jensen pushing in as Jared pulled out, and vice versa. Both men were constantly leaking now, the slick adding to the sensation. Steve was keening now, a continuous low sound as his body was pushed to its limits. Jared could now only hold on to Steve, gripping his hips hard and keeping him from moving. Jensen knelt between their legs, one hand on Steve's hips as well and the other underneath Steve's thigh, pushing his leg up and out to keep him as wide open as possible. Jared and Jensen were almost as blissed out as Steve as they lost themselves in the pleasure of sharing him. This was a rare delight for Jensen and Jared - fucking together in one ass, feeling their cocks sliding against each other as they were also squeezed by the tight walls. Panting breaths echoed in the room while the sheets became damp with sweat and lube and pre-come. For several moments, they existed in a bubble of sexual rapture.

Steve blew first. The ecstatic torment visited on his body finally overloaded him and he came in a fountain of white spunk, showering himself and Jensen. He yowled as his cock surged without a hand on it, he was so sensitized already. Jared immediately followed - the exquisite pleasure of fucking Steve for so long compounded by the pressure of Steve's body on top of him had already primed him, and now the spasms from Steve's orgasm squeezed out the last of Jared's control. His cock throbbed and spurted inside Steve, bathing his and Jensen's cock in hot fluid. The sudden squelching from Jared's ejaculation threw Jensen over the edge. He'd already felt Steve's walls squeezing him, then Jared's cock pulsing against his own, and now the excessive slipperiness was the last straw. He drove into Steve, grinding against him as he yelled out his climax.

Jensen fell to the side, retaining enough thought to grab his dick and pull it out gently. Freed, Steve rolled to the other side of Jared, hissing as he pulled off of Jared, his ass aching. Jared just lay there, breathing heavily, tendrils of his long hair plastered around his face. His whole body gleamed with sweat, and Jensen couldn't help but lick his throat and chest a little. Steve and Jensen both lifted up their heads as Jared swung his arms around them, resting onto his big shoulders as Jared drew them close to him. They were all hot and sweaty but they savored the closeness, unwilling to break the bond they'd just shared. 

Steve felt oddly shy about touching Jared now that the throes had ended, considering what they'd just finished doing. Finally he laid one splayed hand flat on Jared's chest, felt it rise and fall as Jared regained his breath. Jared kissed his forehead, then his mouth in a tender, lingering kiss. Jensen's hand joined Steve and he got his kiss as well, a little deeper and accompanied by soft "love you"s. Jensen kicked a light blanket up and pulled it over the three of them. Jared was already breathing evenly in sleep. Steve sighed happily. He thought he was going to like living in Vancouver.


End file.
